


Push it real good

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby monologues about his relationship with Chris. AU: Post season six, fixit kinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push it real good

He never loved me. Or maybe he did, too much, too possessively.  
Is it love if there’s no element of self-sacrifice involved?  
But he did sacrifice himself for me, over and over.  
I let him go time and again, he remained steadfast in his devotion to me.  
From the moment he laid eyes on me I was always his number one priority.  
First to break me, then to make me love him for real.  
It makes me nervous to have that kind of devotion directed at me. It’s gratifying, but also frightening.  
Keller never had any nights when he didn’t want to fuck my brains out, over and over.  
He never grew tired of possessing me, or having me posses him.  
Not like Gen, who grew tired at times, because we had three kids.  
Or something else that made us both just need to sleep.  
Me and Keller never had those real world things intrude.  
It was just fuck or fight.  
Often both at the same time.  
Carpe diem and all that bullshit.  
We did though.  
Eventually the hacks grew tired of trying to get us stop fucking.  
They just threw their hands up, and looked the other way.  
I could hear them sighing when Chris and me fucked against the pod door.  
One of them might have been jerking off.  
That was pushing it.  
Did we ever do anything else?  
Push the rules; push the people over the edge.  
It was beautiful.  
It’s over now.  
Maybe I can forgive him, and maybe I’ll take him back when Em City reopens.  
He’ll push all my buttons till I do, I just know it.  
I’m glad the fall didn’t kill him.  
I couldn’t stand living in here without him.


End file.
